


First Star

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's Superstitions challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Star

It turned out Sirius Black was innocent, after all, Celeste thought. She watched the rain splatter against the rail around the astronomy tower. A pardon was useless now; he was dead. But at least she knew that quiet place in heart had been right to stay true all those years.

She stared up at the cloudy sky but didn't shiver at the cold.

The clouds parted suddenly, revealing one bright star.

Star light, start bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight.

But she didn't believe in superstitions.


End file.
